villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Electro (Marvel)
Maxwell "Max" Dillon, better known as Electro, is an antagonist from Marvel Comics, frequently appearing as a dangerous enemy towards Spider-Man. He is a supervillain who is able to absorb and project massive amounts of electricity. Electro was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Steve Ditko. History Originally, Maxwell Dillon was an electrical engineer and lineman, who (while repairing a power line) was struck by lightning. Instead of dying, Dillion found that he had been turned into a living electrical capacitor, and began stealing equipment from Stark Industries to further his electrical powers (which were initially weak). During this time, he was approached by Magneto and offered membership into the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Magneto claiming Dillion's powers rivaled even his own, but he refused. Later, Dillon killed a thug who he had been borrowing money from after the latter pulled a gun on him, committing murder for the first time. After this incident, Dillon took up the name "Electro" and decided to become a professional criminal, robbing the Daily Bugle by stealing J. Jonah Jameson's safe right in front of him. Because of this, Jameson proclaimed that Electro was merely an alternate identity of Spider-Man's, prompting the latter to prove him wrong, although he nearly died from touching Electro's body in their first confrontation. After this, Spider-Man defeated Electro with a fire hose, while wearing rubber gloves to protect himself. Other Appearances Electro has appeared in several Spider-Man TV shows and video games. ''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro'' Electro wants to get his hands on a powerful invention called the Bio-Nexus device which can amplify one's bio-energy to power a city block, but in his hands it would make him invincible. He is helped out by many other villains to obtain the pieces of the device: Shocker, Sandman, Hammerhead and the Beetle. Electro is able to assemble all the pieces, but is still unable to make it work so he takes the inventor of the device Dr. Watts hostage to give him more information about the device. He then sees a picture in a newspaper passed onto him by one of his henchmen that shows the missing componant, a large fist sized gem called the Zeus' Tear which is the main power source and is on display at the museum. Spider-Man who also knew about the gem follows him to the museum and after a fierce battle, Spidey is able to grab the jewel, but Electro threatens to kill the doctor if the webslinger won't give it to him. So Spidey does but he misses grabbing the gem back with his web when he has Dr. Watts tossed at him. Electro catches the jewel inserts it into the device and a massive surge of energy flows over him. With the Bio-Nexus device now complete, Electro makes his escape, but Spidey follows him to a massive enery conductor at a tower where the supervillain charges himself and transforms into a being of pure energy called Hyper Electro. He proves to be unstoppable against Spider-Man, firing strong bursts of electricity and even flourishing a lightning staff. Unable to directly attack him the webslinger uses the tower's generators to overload and destroy the Bio-Nexus device ending Electro's scheme for good. Electro is then arrested and imprisoned along with Shocker and Hammerhead. He moans about his defeat and is told to shut up by Hammerhead. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' In The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, Electro is a supporting antagonist (along with the Vulture, Chameleon, Sandman, Mysterio, Tinkerer and the Enforcers) and was voiced by Crispin Freeman. ''Spider-Man Web of Shadows'' When the Symbiote invasion was happening, Electro was one of the characters that was infected with a Symbiote. Spider-Man encounters Max, scared. He tries to ask Max what was wrong with him, but Electro electrocuted Spidey and ran away. Spider-Man then chases and fights a scared Electro to get some answers. After he was defeated, a young girl that appeared to be Electro's sister came up to him and infected Max with the symbiote. Spider-Man encounters Electro again, but this time, he wears a symbiote suit. He used his electric powers to increase the power of the Symbiotes and take over New York. After Spider-Man defeated Electro, You are given the choice to A). Convince Electro to fight Symbiote, or B). Convince Electro to keep the symbiote on him. After that He becomes an ally to the Black Suit Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Electro is one of the bosses in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. He appears in the Ultimate Universe and is one of the enemies that acquired a shard of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Main Article: Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man) '' Electro appears as one of the two main antagonists in ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2. He was promoted as the main antagonist of the film, but this position is later shared with the Green Goblin. Marvel's Spider-Man Main Article: Electro (Marvel's Spider-Man) Electro appears as a minor villain in Marvel's Spider-Man. Prior to the events of the game, Electro was defeated by Spider-Man after he murdered police officers through convoluted means and was imprisoned inside the Raft. He was freed by Doctor Octopus and he joined his Sinister Six. Electro was tasked with destroying Oscorp power plants and would be rewarded with an upgrade to his suit that would make his as close to pure energy as possible. He worked with the Inner Demons to hold a police station hostage, but Spider-Man managed to liberate it. After Doc Ock's trap failed, he and Vulture attempted to work together to kill Spider-Man, but both were defeated. Powers and Abilities *'Electrostatic Energy Generation': Electro possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. His body can generate electricity at a rate of about 10,000 volts per minute, up to his maximum storage capacity of 10,000,000 volts. At that point, his body automatically stops producing electricity. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Electro can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his full 10,000,000 volt charge at once. At ten to thirty feet, his maximum charge is more than enough to kill a man. Electro can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source (such as a generator) and channeling it through his body for use. The amount of electricity he can transform above his body's maximum storage capacity is unknown. Electro can employ his electrostatic energy in a number of ways: *'Lighting Bolt Projection': The simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. If his target is not grounded, his electrostatic bolt will have little effect. The maximum effective range of his bolts is about 100 feet. *'Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges': Electro can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples at speeds of up to 140 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. *'Electrical Detection': Electro's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electro can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electro can disconnect alarm systems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. *'Electrocution': The electric flux of Electro's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him is in danger of being electrocuted. *'Recharging': By using an external electrical power source to recharge his body's energy reserves, he could expend electrical energy indefinitely without diminishing his personal reserves. *'Electrical Conversion into Enhanced Physical Attributions': The electricity coursing through his altered body augments his strength, speed, and recuperative powers. When fully charged, Electro is able to lift (press) about 500 pounds. *'Metal Ionization': Electro was taught by Doctor Octopus during a stint in prison that he could ionize metals. *'Disruption of Wall-Crawling Abilities': Electro's powers also can disrupt Spider-Man's electrostatic ability to cling to walls. *'Localized Electromagnetic Storms': Electro once defeated the Invisible Woman when he created a localized Electromagnetic Storm. This allowed him to carbonize the air around her and it imprisoned her in a sheath of rock hard electro carbon atoms. Effectively making a statue out of her. *'Electromagnetic Manipulation': An experimental procedure temporarily heightened his powers, allowing Electro to store and absorb a seemingly limitless amount of electricity. He could fly by generating a massive field of electricity which could propel him through the air. He also seemed to gain the power of magnetokinesis to a certain degree, allowing him to manipulate magnetic fields and move objects in a manner similar to that of Magneto, and could overcome his old weakness to water by using the electromagnetic fields around him to vaporize water before it could touch him. He was able to defeat Nate Grey by manipulating the bio-electric currents in the human brain to turn Nate's own psionic powers against him, and do the same to make Spider-Man beg. Presumably, had he further explored the implications of this power, he would have been able to control people's entire bodies this way as well, and might have been able to control machines in a similar way. He was also able to painfully paralyze anyone by overcharging their synapses' bio-electrical transmissions. However, Electro somehow seems to have lost these new abilities after he threw himself into the Hudson River, resulting in an explosion. *'Immunity to Electricity': Electro's body is immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electro cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. *'Charging': Electro can charge himself up to reach high maximum voltage. Here he can grow in height to an enormous humanoid looking creature made up of nothing but electricity. Trivia *Electro's color pattern is almost similar to Loki, another Marvel villain. *His other Incarnations bear similarity to his Ultimate Incarnation rather than his classic appearance. *Though different, both the comics version and the Jamie Foxx version of Electro share the notion of wanting to become god-like. Navigation Category:Energy Beings Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Titular Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Criminals Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mercenaries Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Related to Hero Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Martial Artists Category:Hegemony Category:Trickster Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Propagandists Category:Homicidal Category:Crackers Category:Mutated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Insecure Category:Remorseful Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Incriminators Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Deceased